Together At Last
by Kiriri Kariria
Summary: Misty meets Ash and co. and decides to spent some time with Ash. But what will lead to this? MistyxAsh OneShot


So…Um, Hi again. This time…I give you a better Pokeshipping Fic…Much better…Fic. I make no sense at all. Anyhow, enjoy!

NOTE: The story is in Misty's PointOf View (POV)

* * *

"Ash!" I cried happily, seeing Ash in the Pokémon Center. His friends seem to be leaving, murmering something about 'Ash and Misty are in love', while heading back to Pokémon Center rooms. 

"Misty!" He called back, and I could see him forming a smile.

"It's been a long time since I have seen you, how have you been?" I asked, curious to know what was happening.

"I'm fine! Do you want me to tell you the details of what happened?" Ash said excitedly.  
"I won 10 matches today with Pikachu! All in one straight row!"

"Wow!" I said, impressed. I knew he was happy and I felt happy for him too.

"Hey Misty, do you want to get some ice-cream?" Ash asked.

I heard his stomach growling as I and he broke in laughter.

"Sure!" I said happily.

I and Ash walked out of the Pokémon Center, and headed towards a ice cream shop. Ash walked forward to the ice cream shop owner and said

"One Strawberry and Chocolate ice cream, please."

I smiled as I sat down on the nearest bench. He remembered I loved Strawberry flavor! He paid for the ice cream and walked towards me, holding out a Strawberry Flavored ice cream to me.

"Thanks! You remembered!" I exclaimed happily.

"Of course I'll remember! Mist, you are my best friend and I'll never forget anything about you!" Ash said, licking his ice cream.

I smiled happily. He called me by my nickname! I loved him when he called me that name! I ate my Strawberry ice cream when I saw chocolate all over Ash's mouth.

"Ash! You have chocolate all over your mouth!" I said, laughing.

"Let me clean that up!" Ash said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Never mind, I'll do it." I said, taking out a napkin and wiping away the chocolate from his mouth.

"Thanks, Mist. You are the best friend anyone could have." Ash said.

I smiled. If only I could be more then your best friend, though.

As I and Ash smiled to each other, licking our ice cream, I was thinking of a romantic moment that would happen between me and Ash…

_Ash was wearing a handsome black suite, walking towards me. _

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Sure!" I replied.

He held out a hand to me as I accept it and we walked over to the dance floor as we danced, smiling to each other. My blue gown swayed every time we turned. We stopped as he said

"I love you."

I smiled with happiness as I replied

"I love you too."

"Hey, Misty?" Ash said, waving his hand in front of Misty's daydreaming eyes.

"Misty?"

I snapped out of my daydream.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Betcha can't catch me!" Ash said, laughing as he ran.

"I can! Just watch!" I said, laughing at his playfulness.

We were enjoying ourselves and we didn't notice that night came soon. Ash stopped running as he looked at the sky where there were fireworks exploding. It was a beautiful sight, and I stopped running as I walked beside him.

"Look, Mist! Isn't that pretty?" Ash asked.

"It sure is!" I agreed, smiling.

"And I know what to do with his beautiful sight…" Ash said, a mischievous glint and smile formed on his face.

"What?" I asked.

Ash laughed as he tackled me onto the ground.

"Hey! Stop!" I yelled, laughing. "That tickles!"

Suddenly, his lips landed on mine. I was shocked yet happy. He let go as he whispered to me

"I love you, Mist."

I smiled as I replied back

"I love you too, Ash.'

Both I and him smiled as we hugged each other, confessing our love at last.

SNAP!

"Hey! Where did that light come from!" Ash asked, letting go of me.

Then, Max, May and Brock went out of their hiding place, the bush, while Brock was holding a camera, running away laughing.

"HEY! Get back here!" I yelled, angrily.

"Brock, May and Max, you are so going to get it!" Ash yelled.

I and Ash chased after Brock, May and Max. Boy, they were in deep trouble once we catch them.

* * *

Yup, review time! Give me your comments…Or die. (People can be seen running away) No! Don't go! I was just kidding! (Sweat drops) 


End file.
